Mobile electronic devices, such as wireless phones and tablet computers, have enabled users to access and enjoy content at virtually any time and in virtually any location. These devices have also resulted in a large online audience that businesses, advertising/marketing agencies, etc. attempt to reach. However, designing content (e.g., articles, web pages, mobile apps, advertisements, etc.) for online audiences can be expensive and time consuming. Moreover, it may be difficult to determine the success (e.g., audience penetration) of such content, because traditional measurement mechanisms, such as television ratings systems, may be unsuitable for Internet content.